


Last Night

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Tumblr, bottomlock, switchlock, thebestofjohnlockdrabbles, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John woke up not remembering a thing. What the fuck happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

What the fuck happened last night? JW  
Come uncuff me. JW  
And where the fuck are my clothes? JW  
Oh god my head. JW  
And my arse. JW

John groaned leaning back, his hand shaking as he held the phone, it nearly falling, giving one last tug to his hand-cuffed hand. It looked like at one point the other hand been handcuffed as well, but that one was undone. He had tried picking it, but he was in pain, and he felt rather sick. What had happened? He drank one drink frustrated and mad at Sherlock for being a prick. 

He glanced at his phone when he felt it buzz. 

Busy. SH

Too busy to come and uncuff me? I don’t even know what the hell happened! JW

You can’t take a guess left by the evidence? Maybe I was wrong telling Mycroft you weren’t a goldfish. SH

Ignoring that insult- it looks like I shagged. Well was shagged. Fuck I can feel cum up my arse. Why am I tied up to your bed? JW

[delayed] Did we shag? JW

Fuck don’t answer that. JW

Now you’re feeling self conscience? Besides it was going to happen sometime. For a man who has no homosexual feels at all you seem to slip up a lot. Looking at me how you do, and in fights you look like you want to shag me. SH

 

So you shagged me while I was drunk. JW

I might have had a drink as well. Experiment. SH

By the state of this bedroom and how much pain I am I’m guessing several experiments. JW

Well if you want to put it that way… Yes John. SH  
Who knew with a bit of roughness you’re a bottom? SH  
Well now I have proof. SH

I don’t bottom. You just got lucky I was drunk. Why don’t you come home and uncuff me and I’ll show you how much of not a bottom I am? JW

Do I have to call you Captain now? SH

Oh god yes. JW


End file.
